Two Innocent Games of Truth or Dare
by Danica Napier
Summary: Tonks, Hermione and Ginny play Truth or Dare. In an alternate version, Remus, Sirius, Bill and Charlie play Truth or Dare. Two-shot, Remus/Tonks, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Bill/Fleur and mentioning of Sirius/Emmeline. Tonks's and Remus's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is ANOTHER Lupin/Tonks story! Just can't get enough of them! This is a one-shot about Tonks, Ginny and Hermione playing truth or dare! Enjoy!**

"Tonks! Are you up for a game of truth or dare?" asked Ginny. I was just about to head downstairs to talk to Remus and Sirius. But I guess they could wait for a little while.

"Sure, let me tell the guys," I replied. I sent a Patronus telling them that I could talk later. Remus's wolf Patronus (no surprises there) said okay. I kinda expected that. "Where are we playing?"

"In here," said Ginny, and she dragged me into her and Hermione's room. Hermione sat on the bed, reading _Hogwarts, A History. _

"Put the book down 'Mione!" I smiled. She laughed and gently set it on the bedside table. We gathered in a circle on the floor.

"Okay, in honor of Valentine's Day, which is coming up in two months, but we can't be here, this truth or dare will be strictly about crushes and lovers and all that mushy stuff," Ginny announced.

"Truth or dare has rules?" asked Hermione.

"No. But you don't see me caring," she grinned. I got a bottle and gave it to Ginny.

"You start," I told her.

Ginny spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Do you like my brother?" asked Ginny.

"Which brother?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"Ron," I said.

"Yes," she said, looking at the ground.

"Good, because he likes you too," said Ginny. "Hermione, you spin!"

Hermione still looked shocked at being told that Ron liked her, but she spun nonetheless. It landed on Ginny. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Do you still like Harry?"

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Merlin!" I exclaimed. "I didn't know you liked the Boy Who Lived!"

"She's liked him since his first year," said Hermione.

"I think you guys are cute together," I told Ginny.

"Thanks," she said. Then she grinned devilishly at me. She had already spun the bottle and it pointed to me.

"Truth," I said before she asked.

"Do you like Professor Lupin?" she asked, before she and Hermione howled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing, nothing at all dear," said Ginny, still giggling. "But answer my question!"

"Yes," I murmured so they couldn't hear. They looked expectantly at me. "Yes!"

"I knew it!" Ginny said, throwing her arms up in victory. "You two are perfect together!"

"He doesn't even like me that way Gin," I said sadly.

She looked like she was about to choke. "Of course he does! You don't see how he behaves when you're in the room! How his eyes sparkle! How he always catches you when you fall over that umbrella stand!"

"You gathered all that information just by looking at him?" I asked incredulously. "I look at him 24/7 and I don't see that!"

"Because you're used to seeing him like that," said Hermione. I shrugged. She did have a point. I made a constant effort to always be near him.

"Is it obvious that I like him too?" I asked nervously.

"Kinda," Ginny admitted. "The whole Order already knows."

"What?" I shrieked. She and Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry. It's okay with everyone. I actually find it sweet. He could really use someone as cheerful as you to brighten his life up a bit," Hermione said.

"Thanks 'Mione, Gin," I said gratefully. Then I spoke in an evil tone with a smirk on my face. "Time to continue the game."

I spun and it landed on Hermione. "Dare," she said boldly.

"You asked for it," I laughed, and she looked scared. "I dare you to go up to Ron and kiss him. And Ginny and I will come with you to make sure you don't cheat."

"Fine," she muttered, and we went to Harry and Ron's room. They were laying on each of their beds, facing the ceiling, talking. Hermione went over to Ron's bed, leaned over him, and kissed him on the lips for two seconds before running out of the room.

"Adios!" I said brightly to them and followed Hermione and Ginny back to their room.

"Oh my God I can't believe I just did that!" Hermione shrieked, and she flung herself onto her bed.

"Hey, I bet he enjoyed it," said Ginny. "Just think, right after you get out of Hogwarts, it'll be Hermione Weasley. Sounds good to me, you'll be my sister-in-law!"

"That would be awesome," she said.

"What about you, Ginny Potter?" I teased. She turned red. "You've gotta admit that sounds perfect."

"I know what sounds perfect: Nymphadora Lupin," Ginny smirked, and my hair turned an extremely bright and painful red.

"Okay, let's just get on with the game," said Hermione. I thanked her internally.

It landed on Ginny. "Dare." I looked at her pitifully. 'Mione could be devious.

"I dare you to kiss Harry," she said.

"I hate you so much," Ginny said, but she was smiling. We walked with her to the other room. "Harry, this is a dare," she informed him before she kissed him on the lips for six seconds. It looked like it might get deeper, but then she pulled away and walked out, grinning like an idiot.

"Enjoy yourself?" I giggled.

"Yes, very much Nymphadora," Ginny smirked. "You know what, I know it's gonna end up pointing to you, so truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said, full well knowing what it would probably mean.

"I dare you to kiss, no, _make out _with Professor Lupin." Hermione high-fived Ginny. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"He's gonna hate me forever! And I'm ruining a perfectly good friendship! I don't want to lose it! Please don't make me!" I pleaded.

"He won't hate you! I'm pretty sure he's hoping that you will kiss him! Because let's face it, he doesn't have the courage to go up to you and snog you senseless first!" said Hermione. I felt my jaw drop again. Was this even the real Hermione Granger?

"Fine, but if this turns out a disaster, I swear I will hex you into next Valentine's Day, or to oblivion!" I said dramatically.

"It'll be fine," Ginny assured me, and together we walked down to the living room. Sirius was passed out on the floor at Remus's feet, and Remus sat on an old armchair, reading a book. He looked so cute when he did. And I loved how he seemed to get absorbed in the book, and he couldn't hear anything unless you shouted in his ear. This time though, he looked upset.

"Good evening Nymphadora," he greeted. Another thing I loved about him, he was completely and infallibly polite. "Ginny, Hermione," he added when he saw the two girls standing in the doorway giggling at Sirius, who started to sing faintly in his alcohol-induced sleep.

"Sha la la la la la my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl," he murmured. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Remus chuckled quietly.

"How can you see? There's barely any light in this room?" I asked. I was taking my sweet time. But I truly was concerned. He could ruin his eyes. The room was very dark, and the only source of light was the comforting orange fire.

"It's fine. Werewolf sight." He smiled at me. I could've fainted if I hadn't remembered what I was here to do.

"So, whatcha reading?" I flipped his book over and read the title in disgust. "_Werewolves: Danger to Society. _Ugh, stop reading this trash!" I grabbed it and threw it swiftly into the fire.

"I suppose it wasn't a good idea to read it," he said sheepishly.

"No it wasn't," I said.

"So, was there anything you girls needed in particular?" he asked. I glanced over at Ginny and Hermione, who nodded at me.

"Yes." Then I kissed him. I could definitely and easily say that it was the best kiss I've ever had. I never thought that I'd be the one to tangle my hands in his light brown hair. Or the one to lightly touch the scars on his cheek. At first he didn't respond (probably because out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ginny and Hermione watching intently), but he did after about three seconds. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

After about twenty seconds (yup, I counted those few short seconds of paradise), we broke apart. I quickly jumped off of him, but not before seeing his confused expression. I ran up to the girls' bedroom, giggling.

"Tonks!" Ginny squealed, closing the door behind her and Hermione. "That was awesome!"

"What, watching me kiss your teacher?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, not exactly that. But when you left, he looked like he was in heaven," said Hermione.

"Sirius is so ironic. He was singing Kiss the Girl, and Professor Lupin's too shy to kiss you," Ginny said.

"Yeah. But it's kinda cute, in a way," I said, feeling like a little girl again.

"I know. I was singing that on purpose." We all jumped to see Sirius in the room, holding a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"When did you get in here?" I asked. I was scared to death when I suddenly heard his voice out of nowhere.

"Just a couple seconds ago," he replied, taking a large swig.

"Drowning your problems in alcohol won't help anything," Hermione said to him.

"I know, but it takes some of the pain of escaping Azkaban only to be trapped in this hellhole away," said Sirius. Hermione couldn't argue with that. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that if you don't get back down there and snog my werewolf friend senseless, I will kill you. Bye!" He apparated out of the room.

"I think you should do as he says," Ginny giggled.

"I was planning on it," I grinned.

"I can't believe an innocent game of Truth or Dare made us kiss the men we fancy," said Hermione.

"I think I'm in love with him," I confessed. "I think I have been since the first day I met him."

"Aww, that sounds romantic!" said Ginny sincerely.

"I know right," I said. "Well ladies, off to find him! See ya later!"

"Bye, and good luck!" they both said as I closed the door. I walked into the living room and Remus and I picked up where we left off.

**What'd ya think? This was just a random idea I got from this really weird dream I had! Anyway, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I decided to do another chapter for this story, but this is the last one! This is about Remus, Sirius, Bill and Charlie playing Truth or Dare from Remus's POV! This chapter is an alternate version of the last chapter, if Tonks never kissed him first and he made the first move! Enjoy!**

I was just heading downstairs to chat with Nymphadora when I was suddenly pulled into Sirius's bedroom by the ear. I turned and saw Sirius grinning at me.

"What do you want?" I asked exasperatedly. "I was going to talk to-"

He stuffed a sock in my mouth, cutting me off. I spit it out and looked at him incredulously.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend who has just gone through another full moon last night?" I asked accusingly.

"No, I'm sorry Professor Lupin," he said in a little boy's voice. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Now, what do you want with me?" He picked up the sock and threw it on his desk.

"You, me, Bill-" he started when Bill and Charlie walked into the room, looking bored.

"What did you want to tell us Sirius?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing. Now sit down boys, we're playing a good ol' game of Truth or Dare," Sirius said joyfully.

We groaned, and Sirius glared at us in a way that would make his mother proud.

"He's right, Truth or Dare is fun, let's play!" Bill sat down first, then Charlie and I. Sirius smirked, full well knowing his power over us.

Sirius set an empty bottle of Firewhiskey on the ground.

"I will set the theme of this noble game of Truth or Dare," Sirius said. Charlie snickered.

"This is so childish," I muttered.

"The theme is-" he stopped for dramatic effect. "Love, crushes, and stuff!"

"Since when are there themes in Truth or Dare?" asked Charlie.

"Since the day I said so," Sirius replied. He spun and it landed on Bill. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Bill.

"So, William, have you made out with that French girl at Gringotts?"

Bill looked shocked. "Uh, you mean Fleur?"

"No I mean Tonks. Yes Fleur!" Sirius said sarcastically. My head snapped up to face Bill as soon as I heard Tonks's name.

He blushed but finally muttered, "Yes."

"I knew it," said Sirius triumphantly. "Spin!"

Bill spun and it landed on Charlie, who looked a little fearful, which was hilarious for someone who wasn't afraid of dragons.

"Truth," he said before Bill could ask.

"Brother, are you in a fancy?" asked Bill, clearing enjoying Charlie's scared expression.

"Yes, with one of the dragons, Fire," he said.

"Fire?" Sirius scoffed. "You couldn't have thought of something a little more original?"

"No, I was too busy staring at a French Veela." Charlie winked at Bill, who slapped his arm.

Sirius and I laughed before I realized that Charlie spun and it landed on me.

"Truth," I said, hoping I wouldn't have to admit to having feelings for-

"Do you fancy my best friend?" Charlie asked. I decided to play dumb.

"Who might that be?" I asked.

"Tonks." He looked right and me and smirked. I must've had an odd expression on my face, because he, Bill and Sirius laughed.

"I refuse to answer that question," I said finally.

"You can't refuse Moony!" Sirius said, smiling evilly at me. "Now, answer Dragon Boy's question, would you?"

"Yes," I said. They started to smile encouragingly when I said, "But it won't work. She's thirteen years younger than I, not to mention that I'm poor, and I'm far too dangerous and broken for someone as untouched as herself. It's practically scandalous to even think about her in that way."

Bill and Charlie looked surprised, but Sirius dared to look me straight in the eye.

"Okay Remus, I've heard some straight-up stupid things in my life, but that's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Ever," he said. "It's not scandalous, it'd be scandalous if you were seventy years old, because you'd be her grandfather's age."

"But I'm old enough to be her father."

"Yes, because every thirteen year old's been in bed with someone. Now, think logically Moony," said Sirius.

"You know what, let's just drop the subject, alright?" I spun and it landed on Sirius. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Just goin' along with what everyone else is doing," he said. "You know, playing it safe."

"In fifth year, when I was a prefect, I was walking down a corridor when I suddenly heard odd noises from the broom closet. I recognized Emmeline Vance's voice. Was that you in there with her?" I asked, and Bill and Charlie burst out in laughter at Sirius's redness.

"Yeah. Miss Vance is a fine kisser, if I must say so myself." Sirius grinned at the brothers.

Suddenly, a piercing scream filled the air as something huge crashed downstairs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" they could hear Tonks wail. I chuckled, and they all smirked at me. I cleared my throat and deliberately avoid their eyes until we started the game again.

"I really wish your mother would shut up sooner," said Charlie.

"Shut up sooner, huh?" Sirius was deep in thought. He spun the bottle and it landed on Charlie.

"I'll be the first one to do something different," he said proudly. "Dare."

Sirius was practically jumping up and down in his seat. He grinned so evilly that it rivaled even Walburga Black.

"Oh Merlin no," was all Charlie could say before Sirius announced the dare.

"I dare you to kiss my mother's portrait. _On the lips._" Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh.

"I really hate you," said Charlie.

"C'mon boys, let's go make sure dear Dragon Boy actually smooches my lovely mother." Sirius led us downstairs.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Black. Blame Sirius." Charlie quickly kissed Walburga before she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"How dare you! How dare you, you filthy blood traitor! You ginger-haired freak! You-" We headed upstairs right after Sirius and I closed the curtains on her, silencing her.

"Truth or dare?" Charlie asked Sirius. The bottle was pointing directly at him.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to kiss Kreacher on the cheek." Bill and I roared in laughter.

"I will kill you Dragon Boy," Sirius growled, and we walked into the hallway to find Kreacher. "Kreacher!"

"Yes, master?" Kreacher stepped out from the shadows, looking at us coldly.

"I'm sorry for me," said Sirius, and he kissed the house elf's cheek before we all ran back into the room. I was still laughing uncontrollably. Bill fell onto the floor, gasping for breath. Charlie had tears in his eyes, it was so hilarious to him. Sirius slammed the door and glared at us.

After he dared Bill to kiss Fleur in front of all of us, including Molly (who didn't look too pleased), the bottle finally landed on me.

They all did a dare, so I decided that I'd have to do one too.

"Dare," I said. But then I realized it was a horrible mistake.

"I dare you to snog Tonks in front of all of us, including Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione," said Bill, winking at me.

I felt as if the world was crashing down on me. This couldn't be happening. Even though I wanted nothing more than to kiss Nymphadora, I just couldn't. She didn't even like me that way! How embarrassing that would be! And our friendship would effectively be ruined by such a childish game.

"But-" I tried. "But-"

"Don't worry, she won't be mad. She'll be very happy to snog the man she's been crushing on since August," said Sirius, and my mouth dropped open. She liked me? She fancied an old, poor lycanthrope like myself? She'll never cease to amaze me…

But then again, this was Sirius, and he was probably just pranking me, telling me that such a beautiful young witch would fancy me.

"Alright, enough with your fantasies about kissing my best friend. Let's go!" Charlie pulled me by the ear to the living room, where Nymphadora and the kids were.

"Hello," I said pleasantly, not meeting her eyes just yet.

"Hi Professor Lupin," they chorused. I walked over to Nymphadora, and she stood up.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I took her face into my hands and kissed her.

At first she didn't respond, but after her mind registered what was going on, she kissed back feverishly, throwing her arms around my neck. My hands slipped down to her waist.

"Ooh la la!" I heard Fred sing from behind me. George wolf-whistled. I could feel Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's surprised stares, and could imagine Sirius, Bill and Charlie grinning like idiots.

Just as soon as it started, I quickly walked out of the room, feeling amazed and crestfallen at the same time. I was amazed by the kiss, and that Nymphadora actually did kiss back. But then I realized that she was probably just caught up in the heat of the moment, probably imagining I was Charlie or someone. At least he was young and whole who had plenty to offer her. What could I give her? My love? She wouldn't want that…

_Oh yes she would, _a voice in the back of my head told me. I ignored it.

And yes, I didn't just fancy Nymphadora. I was completely and utterly in love with her.

"Remus?" I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Nymphadora?" I asked.

"Why did you kiss me back there?" she asked, looking up at me, her expression not revealing anything.

"I'm sorry, it was a dare," I said.

"Oh." She looked like she was on the verge of tears. I had to let her know. She wouldn't look so upset if she didn't like me that way.

"But, I would've kissed you anyway." Her head snapped up to look at me in pleasant surprise.

"Then I thank Merlin that it was a dare," she said.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because, an innocent game of Truth or Dare forced you to kiss me way sooner than you probably would've in real life." She ran a hand through my hair quickly.

I smiled. "So, you fancy me?"

"Have for a long time," she whispered, and kissed my cheek.

"I thank an innocent game of Truth or Dare for letting us admit our feelings sooner," I said.

"You never said if you fancied me," Nymphadora pointed out.

I kissed her quickly but lovingly before pulling away. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." She grinned at me, and this time, I kissed her for a very long time.

**So, what'd ya think? Nothing mean please! Review! **


End file.
